Optical transmission devices are used as a means for communicating data for different networks. Communication carriers that use optical transmission devices may prefer using line cards that support pluggable optical modules. The pluggable optical modules may be connected to the line card via an analog electrical high-speed interface. Line cards that support pluggable optical modules reduce repair cost by making it possible to replace only the optical module in the event that the optical module experiences a failure.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.